twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lightning Twister/The Mechanics of Pony RPing
I'm only two days into my long-time aspired OC's RP account, and already loving and hating various parts of the community. On one hoof, the beauty of players (finally, for me) being able to emmerse themselves in the world of MLP is enough alone to drive some a pony to try new things and reach out. On the other hoof, not only are the most sought after RPs (with the main and supporting ponies) too booked and quite frankly secluded, but being able to tell which players are and are not active is a HUUUUUUUUUUUGE hastle. Positivity: I finally feel like my OC has come to life through his Twitter and Wiki accounts. People can read everything I've ever planned about him, and enjoy him as a character as much as I do. This means a great deal to me, and makes life much more bearable sometimes. When you get done watching your favorite MLP episode, and you feel like being a pony, bam. You got it bro/sis. It's an amazing idea, and some of the players involved are, themselves, wonderful. In a broader sense, if Hasbro or some gaming company were to take this whole RP and make it into an official site, it would BOOM with activity every single day. Negativity: The whole RP system that we all use is fueled by two things: Popularity, and skill. (And by skill, I mean ability to effectively RP) While this is common with most RP communities, I've found ours to be the most difficult to cope with when you want to put your hard-earned OC's self out there for others. I've yet to see an inviting event that helps players connect and have fun, regardless of their character's skill level or popularity. You're either a big shot Mane 6 member that everyone adores to death, or you're a lowly OC that any amount of people may or may not take a liking to. And that acceptance takes EFFORT. We should be the most warm, inviting fanbase out there, but players of all sorts get shot down every day! (And granted, the "Don't Take Anything Personally rule is perfectly valid, but in retrospect, unless you're a super super popular pony, mentions are an act of social reach-out, and would be the same as you walking up to a very social friend at school and saying "Hi!" and then never recieving a response. Even if we're playing a game, we're still people, and the more players that get shot down, the smaller our community is going to get.) So now, as a practically brand new player, I have said my part about TwitterPonies. I'm no critic, and I can see myself maintaining my OC for at least a while from now, However, for an RP entirely based on a show with millions of adoring fans, TwitterPonies has a lot of growing and learning to do. While incredibly easy to jump into, the "game" aspect of everything disappears when nopony will reply to you, or your OC isn't accepted by the community. But in "pony reality", Ponyville has welcoming and friendly residents that never just ignore each other. I'm hoping that if our community shifts towards this idea eventually, TwitterPonies will be a much more successful social organization. -Lightning Twister/https://twitter.com/mlp_LightningT Category:Blog posts